


妒忌pwp

by smoking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoking/pseuds/smoking





	妒忌pwp

暗红色的双人大床上，loki仍穿着酒吧那件低胸黑裙，跨坐在thor身上，扭动精硕的腰，用后穴吮吸着金发神袛的硕大。原本被打理的乖顺的黑发此时凌乱地散在额前，微遮那双充满情欲的祖母绿眸子。

暖色的光就打在他泛着潮红的脸上，挺拔的鼻梁，泛红的薄唇。

“嘿……慢，慢点”被操干地快要直不起身子来的loki低声抗议，却得不到对方的任何怜悯之心。“可你这里似乎很满意这个速度……”他甚至坏意地顶弄不久之前找到的loki的敏感点，立刻引起对方一声低吟，瘫软在对方身上却又被人用手臂撑起。

“你简直就是报复……”他咬着下唇垂着头勉强瞪了对方一眼“明明是你招惹我先的，bro.”thor故作无辜，身下却毫不减缓地在那处湿软的温柔乡一次次深入地挺弄，原本用来支撑对方身体的手臂挪到胸口处，伸进丝滑的布料揉捏着已经高高挺立的两点。

这明显是loki的敏感点，因为thor感觉到那一瞬间他的性器被人紧缩了一下险些让他把控不住。“这件裙子更适合你。”金发神袛像是审视一件艺术品一样看着Loki，即使他一直认为他的弟弟长得十分的好看，但他从来没有想过对方穿着女装的样子会更让他为之神魂颠倒。

“如果我知道会是这样的结果……我绝对不会这样干。”被潮水般一波波涌来的情欲折磨的loki几乎快分不出心来去想骂thor的话。“可惜你没法让时间倒流，或者说……”他突然松开了手，让失去支撑的loki直接趴在自己身上“你愿意看着我跟jane一直在一起。”他甚至停下了身后的动作。

“混蛋……”第一次被搞得无法反击的银舌头趴在他健硕的胸膛上粗喘着，后穴因为对方动作的停止而变得饥渴地收缩似在引起那个依旧肿胀的大家伙可以继续他的操干，然而loki直到对方就在等他的一个回答，一个让他满意的回答。“你是我的，我不会让任何人得到你……快，给我……”他又缩了一下后穴。

“As your wish，my love.”满足的thor翻身调换双方位置将loki压在身下，更加深入，更加猛烈地抽插着让床发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响。他撕开loki刚刚被他夸奖一番的裙子，露出可人的两点。

“其实还是不穿最好。”“滚。”

暗红色的床褥上，两具火热的身躯交缠在一起。在屋内舒缓的爵士乐中，两人的喘息声和loki不断拔高的呻吟甚至与音乐要融为一体。  
这是一首充满色欲和欲望的爵士乐。

“thor……thor”被欲望支配的邪神，出于本能地喊着他爱人的名字。“我在。”thor温柔的拨开额前的碎发，在其唇上落下一吻。Thor从未想过loki会用这种方式来表达他的妒忌，也没有想过真的会有一天他们互相说出了在他们心中埋藏已久的秘密。

他们其实都深爱着对方。

Thor用手敷上Loki挺立的性器，布着薄茧的指尖在对方脆弱的柱身游走，最后停留在顶端将对方想发泄出的欲望尽数堵住。“不要……”被强行阻止高潮的Loki不满地哼叫“跟我一起。”thor又往深挺了几下同样快濒临极点的性器，注视着对方迷蒙泪眼。

微凉的液体喷涌出的一瞬间，thor松开了按在他顶端的手让loki同时释放出来。大量的白浊就射在他健硕的下腹上。

他贴紧邪神发热的肌肤，将他整个人都环进自己的怀抱。“你是我的。”

“你也是我的。”得到高潮的loki无力地躺在柔软的被单上，任凭对方抱着自己，同样享受这份温暖。他终于得到了他想要的东西，他的兄长。

但不到两分钟，loki就忍不住对着thor破口大骂。

因为还留在他后穴的性器，又一次变大了。

“我们还有很长时间。”恢复精力的雷霆之神又开始缓慢的挺弄。

“你他妈还是去死吧。”


End file.
